Instagram It
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Kurt-Hummel 264 Posts 408 Followers 250 following My name's Kurt. I'm a fashionista, future artist/broadway star and part of McKinley's Glee Club show choir #NewDirections. @GleeClubMcKinley @NewDirections
1. Hashtags and Followers

**Hashtags and Followers**

Kurt liked to regularly check up on Instagram for latest fashion magazines, and outfits worn by celebs and the royal family. It was a great website to be up to date on fashion and gossip.

He also liked to post videos of himself singing from glee, and tag his friends from glee club hoping that one day someone can see their talent and snap them up. They got a lot of positive comments from the wide community which they didn't get from their highschool peers who still tried to bring them down through social media with Jacob's webpage, who is unfortunately also on Instagram.

Kurt posted a photo of his latest outfit smiling widely and proudly with his hands on his hips. He wrote in next to his name in the comments:

**Kurt-Hummel Showtime!** **hashtags #AlexanderMcQueen #t-shirt #Scalf WorldMcQueen**

He was amazed when he got a new follower, 408 followers was a big deal, for an out and proud gay guy in Lima Ohio.

His newest follower was named Blaine_Warbler. He beamed to himself proudly at having gotten such a goodlooking prep boy to follow him. He had been so enchanted by ths Blaine_Warbler's profile picture and he couldn't help but swoon a little.

The guy was cute. He was wearing a uniform with gelled down hair and wore a radiant smile.

He was also in Lima Westerville Ohio.

That was what 2 hours away?

Of all the people that went on Instagram, Kurt couldn't believe that someone in their hometown would add him. He had lots of Instagram gay guy followers, but they lived overseas. Mostly in New York. His number one Instagram favourite was a guy named Chandler who always without fail complimented his wardrobe choices.

His friends teased him constantly about his not so subtle remarks. He appreciated them, and it helped him feel good about what he was wearing.

The new guy's latest post was 2 weeks ago which had a photo of bowties. Lots, and lots of bowties. All sorts of colours and patterns were on those bowties. _**My bow tie collection**_ was the title; figures.

Kurt gaped at the screen he counted at least 50 bowties, and could still see more. It looked like one of those walk in closets and this was a small section of the closet by the look of it.

There was no way, a straight guy would have over 50 different coloured bowties. One of them even had Christmas trees on it.

**Kurt-Hummel '**Thanks for the follow bowtie collector,'  
><strong>Blaine_Warbler<strong> 'You're welcome handsome,'

Kurt gaped at his screen unbelievably. That was not what he was expecting at all.

Satan-BritzWorshipper took a photo of their comments, **Satan-BritzWorshipper tagged KurtHummel and Blaine_Warbler **'Wanky'

Kurt found himself thinking back to Blaine_Warbler as his teacher rattled on about Shakespeare which he already had read as a junior even though it wasn't required.

They had put the text up in the extra readings for those over achievers, and Kurt had found himself bored in the holidays so now he was given the opportunity to not stress this time round since he read it. Which is what the class was currently doing. Reading chapters of it as the teacher discussed notes from their curriculum.

Kurt only had one thought in mind. Blaine had called him handsome.

He felt a little smile at the tug of his lips as he looked down and fondly pressed down the lapel of his brand new t-shirt.

He wondered what kind of life Blaine lead, was he in fact gay? Or was he an actual nice straight boy for once.

It was possible after all. For Blaine to be straight but still be a decent human being.

As he thought more about it on his way out, he grimaced as ice cold slushy hit his face and went all over his t-shirt.

"Let's take a picture boys, since he's so fond of the camera," Azimo laughed and his back up boy did take a picture as Kurt blinked and tried not to cry in frustruation.

Once he was sure they were gone he headed for the bathroom. He felt a buzz in his pocket.

First he had to wash his eyes out.

There was another buzz.

One of his social media websites was indicating him to pay attention.

He scrubbed at the green slushy and after finally getting it of his eyes, he scrubbed at his t-shirt.

It was ruined, great. $125 down the drain along with the green slushy that cost students $2. That was on sale too.

A buzz interrupted his frustrations for the third time and he flipped out his phone angrily. He didn't even care as he noticed he was late for his next class, he was well ready for his Spanish text coming up tomorrow anyway.

He had several Instagram messages

**Azimio-Rulz tagged you in a photo 10 mins ago**

A picture was posted of himself on Instagram by Azimio with green slushie all over his outfit of which he had just posted that morning, was now showing ice dripping down his shirt with his eyes closed covered in green slime, making him look like a fool.

**JacobNews commented on the photo your tagged in**

**JacobNews** BREAKING NEWS Kurt-Hummel aka PORCELAIN got slushied by the Jocks in McKinleys Hallway this morning, at precisely 10:32am to find out more go to my website

**Azimo-Rulz had tagged Kurt-Hummel #Loser! #Showtime #Fag #LOL **

10 likes mostly from the idiots of this school which sure outshone his 4 likes of his previous picture

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on the photo you were tagged **

Mercedes_N1Diva 'Where are you? I'll walk you to class Kurt,'

Kurt-Hummel 'It's alright Mercedes, I'm fine,'

**JacobNewsMcKinley shared Azimo-Rulz photo to his webpage on Tumblr**

**Blaine_Warbler commented on the photo you were tagged in**

Blaine_Warbler : 'How incredibly rude, and naïve. Kurt-Hummel. – Courage ' JacobNews Asshole Azimio-Rulz Idiot

**Azimio-Rulz commented on the photo you were tagged in **

Azimio-Rulz : 'Who are you calling idot buttboy?'

**Blaine_Warbler commented on the photo you were tagged in**

Blaine_Warbler: 'Oh wow, real clever. I'll try feel insulted next time'

**Azimio-Rulz commented on the photo you were tagged in**

Azimio-Rulz: 'If I ever catch you hanging out with gayface, just watch your back prep boy'

**Blaine_Warbler commented on the photo you were tagged in**

**Blaine_Warbler** 'Is that a threat?'

**Kurt-Hummel** Thank you ** Blaine_Warbler** for your support. Just try to ignore them, it's what I do,'

**Blaine_Warbler** commented on your photo

**Blaine_Warbler** 'Anytime. It's a real shame about that shirt. It looked terribly good on you,'

**Kurt-Hummel** 'Just as well as I had brought 2 for the price of one then ;)'

**Blaine_Warbler** ㈇9㈇9㈇9 'Well aren't you something else.'

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on the photo you were tagged in**

**Mercedes_N1Diva** ' Blaine_Warbler are you gay?'

**Kurt-Hummel** 'Aren't you supposed to be in class!'

**Mercedes_N1Diva** 'Yes, as are you, where are you hiding?'

**Blaine_Warbler** **commented on your photo you were tagged in**

**Blaine_Warbler** 'To clarify, yes I'm gay. I'm a very much out and proud gay guy in Westerville Ohio, so you're not alone Kurt, if that's their real issue,"

Kurt blushed in the boys bathroom and was about to respond when the bell rang to indicate that he had missed Spanish class, and it was time for English.


	2. Tags and Emoticons

In glee club someone had posted a small snippet of his performance "Le Jazz Hot,"

He didn't find this out until a day later as he had been busy preparing for his whole performance. He had to go home to help at the garage anyway. Santana and Mercedes had gone before him and he was amazed and worried if he could possibly beat those two diva's.

Also with the new kid Sam partnering with Quinn who he had heard singing in the choir room by themselves one late afternoon after he was thrown in the dumpster during their practise, shown that he had more than a bit of a challenge on his back.

He looked didn't dare look at his video just yet, he was always mentally trying to prepare himself for comments before he looked at them, but always still managed to find hate amongst them.

He internally cringed wondering what _Blaine_Warbler_ thought of the performance. His voice was very high. He was thrilled with how it went of course, but he didn't want to lose his new follower/potential friend because he was so proud of himself for creating that outfit and singing a duet by himself. It could be lonely being at the top too.

He scrolled down his Instagram and saw a picture of Mike and Tina posing #DoubleTrouble #BreadstiX #PrepareToBeAmazed #Singing #KristineAlandCompany

**Mercedes had commented on TINA-Cohen-ChangNOTAsianChang's photo**

**Mercedes_N1Diva **BRING IT

**TINA-Cohen-ChangNOTAsianChang **Oh we will!

**JustCallMeMike** Tina Can You Come Over?

**TINA-Cohen-ChangNOTAsianChang commented on the video you were tagged in**

**TINA-Cohen-ChangNOTAsianChang **You did well Kurt

**Kurt-Hummel** Thanks Tina, goodluck babes

**Satan-BritzWorshippe**r We are so going to win, she and Mike need more than luck

He then finally looked at his own profile. He held his breathe as slid his finger across the icon on the loveheart icon on the right phone and blinked when he saw 20 likes.

6 likes from his own glee club girls, and 3 likes from the New Direction guys, 1 like from Blaine, 1 like from Chandler

**ChandlerDarling commented on your video**

**ChandlerDarling **㈴5㈴5mindblown, you look stunning, and sound sexy. Why aren't you on Broadway yet? ** Kurt-Hummel**㈴5㈴5

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and typed with a smile on his face.

**Kurt-Hummel** ** ChandlerDarling** You'll be the first to get my autograph, don't fret my friend :p

He checked up Chandler's post of New York's city coffee place and couldn't help but stare at the picture.

One day, he'll be there. One day. Kurt liked Chandler's picture. He scrolled down his followers again and liked a recent video of Mercedes from Glee with Santana which was highlighted under;

#RiverDeepMountainHigh #Babes #SantanaLopez #MercedesJone #Sexy #NailedIt #BreadstiX

They had 54 likes for that video. Kurt sighed over his now 23 likes for his video. Looks like he wasn't going to BreadstiX

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your video 2 mins ago**

**Mercedes_N1Diva** Um excuse me what about MY autograph?

**Kurt-Hummel **You too of course hun :) How will I get access with your security though to give it to you? Miss Popularity

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your video**

**Mercedes_N1Diva** Nah when I'm famous you get VIP entrance

3 more likes from his own followers and he observed the older likes which were just total random people who all appeared to be in a group as most of them had Warbler at the end of their names.

**WesleyMontgomery123 followed you 1 day ago**

**TrentWarbler followed you 1 day ago**

**NickWarbler followed you 1 day ago**

**JeffWarbler followed you 1 day ago **

Wow.

After Blaine_Warbler had liked it yesterday according to his timeframe message thing, more people have been following him and he got much more attention than usual.

WesleyMontgomery123 in particularly seemed impressed

**He read the past 7 comments from yesterday**

**WesleyMontgomery123** damn it ** Blaine_Warbler** I owe you $20. ** Kurt-Hummel's** good.

**TrentWarbler commented on your video**

**TrentWarbler Blaine_Warbler WesleyMontgomery123** You need more faith in our head Warbler Wesley :p

**NickWarbler** **commented on your video. NickWarbler** **tagged WesleyMontgomery123**

**NickWarbler WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler** HA SUCKERS

**JeffWarbler WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler NickWarbler** Where did this ** Kurt-Hummel** come from and why have you been hiding him from us Blaine?

**NickWarbler JeffWarbler Blaine_Warbler** good question Jeffy

**Blaine_Warbler** ** NickWarbler JeffWarbler WesleyMontgomery123 TrentWarble**r guys have you heard ** Kurt-Hummel's **voice?

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your video **

**WesleyMontgomery123** OKAY his voice is amazing. I was wrong. I still couldn't resist a challenge though ** Blaine_Warbler**. Really didn't think countertenors still existed Kurt-Hummel amazing voice

**Kurt-Hummel** Wow, um thank you ** WesleyMontgomery****123** :) but I think, I'm missing something here… ** Blaine_Warbler** friends of yours?

**Blaine_Warbler didn't comment till 5 minutes later**

**Blaine_Warbler** Sorry we had Warbler Practise. No, I have no idea who these people are ** Kurt-Hummel**

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your video**

**WesleyMontgomery**123 LIAR

**JeffWarbler commented on your video**

**JeffWarbler **We are going to ban you from the next Warblers meeting for saying that ** Blaine_Warbler**

**TrentWarbler commented on your video**

**TrentWarbler **How Dare You ** JeffWarbler**

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your video **

**Blaine_Warbler** Ignore them Kurt, I simply told them how amazing you were and they didn't believe me.

**Kurt-Hummel** You really liked the video?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your video**

**Blaine_Warbler** You are incredible. ** ChandlerDarling** is right I hope to see you on broadway one day, but if I may say so? Sexy doesn't just define that video, you are talented

**JeffWarbler **I'm SAD that there's only a small preview. Aren't you sad ** Blaine_Warbler?**

**Kurt-Hummel** You could look me up on Youtube we have more videos on there, with full performances if your interested :) just seard 'NewDirections'.

Kurt really did not know what to say to Blaine's comment. He sounded sincere, and he sounded too lovely that Kurt hoped he wasn't dreaming all of this up.

He left it unsaid for a good half an hour while he went upstairs to have dinner with his family, but he knew one thing for sure, Chandler wasn't going to like that last comment, but he sure did.

He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he went upstairs even if he tried.


	3. Photos and Videos

Kurt was thrilled that they were doing Rocky Horror this week. Much to Santana and Mercedes's dismay who had posted a picture of themselves looking miserable at having to buy their food, waving their money to the camera at ** BreadStix** and tagging Sam and Quinn in their photo calling them **#Buzzkills #AmaturePerformers **.

There were battling looks in the choir room amongst those four while they started the production of Rocky Horror.

Sam and Quinn had won the duets even though after doing a duet with Rachel even Tina and Mercedes said that Kurt and Rachel should have won.

He would have liked to have won, but performing was his favourite part about the whole thing in the first place.

Besides **Blaine_Warbler** had even commented on Kurt's unique voice, making sure New Directions were aware of it otherwise Dalton might just snap him up, at which** RachelStar** had insisted he was a spy, and wasn't to be trusted

Mercedes_N1Diva had commented 'Oh leave them alone, they're not doing anything'

They were in glee and he was sitting in the back staring at the clock when he rolled his eyes as his phone beeped as Santana had tagged him in her picture. Just so she could get more likes. Kurt knew that's the only real reason she followed him on Instagram since he knew that she had no interest in his clothes what-so-ever particularly since she insulted his wardrobe once upon a time last year.

**Satan-BritzWorshipper **

㈑2 **#ScienceFictionDoubleFeature #RockyHorror #Glee**

❤ 40 likes

Kurt couldn't help but feel disappointed that his own photos or videos never ended up getting that many likes, even with the new addition of the Warblers. Although, Santana did have 1050 followers mind you.

He wondered how she managed to do that she was currently still singing in front of the black background feature, but then remembered Brittany who also had the password to that account. The giveaway to that theory was when he looked around and noticed that she was on the other side of the room looking down at her phone, reading and responding to comments. Her own comments were proudly praising Santana as she also encouraged people to come see their Rocky Horror performance, which he noticed from the constant flashing of his phone. Will never bothered to look around him so he was glad to be kept busy.

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo **

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler **How can you guys be doing Rocky Horror, isn't that…not appropriate for the school system?

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler WesleyMontgomery123 **These guys are doing #Rocky Horror. Rocky Horror Wes. Think about it.

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

**WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler** I gathered that Blaine, don't even think about asking the council. May I remind you of the gap incident?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo **

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler WesleyMontgomery123 **Oh come on Wes, we need to get out of our comfort zones. Be more adventurous like New Directions

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 ** WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **No Blaine, we don't want to be sued and blame the private school system on that not me

㈑2 ** WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_** ** TrentWarbler** would be jealous of **#NewDirections** though

**TrentWarbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2**TrentWarbler **I am Wes, I am. I think it's brilliant so I feel you ** Blaine_Warbler**

㈑2**TrentWarbler Blaine_Warbler **hey why don't we ask if we can watch?

**UnicornBrit commented on ****Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

**UnicornBrit **All of New Directions will be in RockyHorror ** Blaine_Warbler** are you a Unicorn?

**Kurt-Hummel commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel UnicornBritz ** yes Brittany Blaine's a Unicorn. ** Blaine-Warler** By Unicorn she means gay, and don't ask about our school

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler** I don't know how we manage to get away with even quarter of the stuff that goes on at McKinley

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Who are you going to be?

**Kurt-Hummel tagged Blaine_Warbler in his photo**

**Kurt-Hummel commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **I'll tag you tomorrow after my performancerehearsal when glee is over

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** S

**Kurt-Hummel commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **It'll be worth the wait! I can't give you all my top secret's can I?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Such a tease

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva Kurt-Hummel **Kurt you just missed Carl's entrance! He totally went off at Mr Shue for trying to get Emma back

**Kurt-Hummel commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Mercedes_N1Diva Blaine_Warbler **Looks like duty calls, see you round Blaine Warbler

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Can I at least get the name of the song number you're doing? **Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Guess not. Bye Kurt, have fun!

**TINA-CohenChangNOTAsianChang commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2**TINA-CohenChangNOTAsianChang Blaine_Warbler **Kurt and Mercedes had to go. The song for tomorrow is **Damn It, Janet**

**Blaine_Warbler commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** thank you

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on Satan-BritzWorshipper's photo**

㈑2 **WesleyMontgomery123 **Come on Blaine, time for the Warbler's meeting.

㈑2 **Satan-BritzWorshipper UnicornBritz **That dentist is seriously hot babes, I mean like wanky. I'd totally tap that.

**UnicornBritz Satan-BritzWorshipper **Want to tap me tonight?

Kurt was trying to pay attention to the gossip pouring around him, throwing his own two cents in, but really he couldn't wait to get home to try on his costume and perfect it for tomorrow.

He wanted to ask Mr Shue if their new friends could indeed watch the show. It would be nice having a non-judgemental audience.

**JeffWarbler** had posted a small video, since Instagram only allowed snippets anyway of Blaine as the lead of his group practising some dance moves. Something told him there was something special about Blaine, and he wanted to know more, and they had great competition on their hands if that video was any indication.


	4. Searching or Stalking

**SEARCH: People **

Kurt was slightly annoyed at Tina for having written on Instagram what their performance was.

Especially since A) it's supposed to be hush hush and B) he liked creating suspense

During the middle of rehearsal a boy with a small amount of black curls and hazel eyes, wearing a beduffled look was standing nearby in a cheerio outfit. The stranger was staring at them in the door window near the exit to the right of the classroom, and Kurt bet his bottom dollar it had something to do with that mention of _**DamnItJanet**_from Instagram.

Kurt watched as the stranger sneakily, looking around him to make sure no one was watching slightly opened the door without Shuester noticing or any of the others inside that room which amazed Kurt, considering it could have been a guy with a gun and they'd just be dancing away like everything was sunshine and lollipops.

Kurt could just make him out in the small gap of the now opened doorway as they already started rehearsing _**DamnItJanet **_about 2 minutes ago. Kurt had to blink while trying hard to also pay attention to his part of the routine so to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks.

The boy was definitely looking at Finn with a confused expression just as Finn was finishing his slight talk/introduction of the song, he was tilting his head as though amazed by Finn's appearance overall but as soon as Kurt and the girls did their part, the stranger's head snapped their way.

His and the boy's eyes met and he felt his heart do a little thump, as the boy's eyes went wide as though he hadn't expected to get caught leering.

It had now been about 1 minute into the song; Kurt wondered how long the stranger had intended on staying but before he could even ask him to come inside, like he had been gathering the courage to do after the song ended, the stranger ducked his head and turned away before he got the chance; but not before giving Kurt a small smile.

The stranger had definitely disappeared, the next time he looked. Kurt shook his head and turned back to the front, acting serious so he wouldn't cause interruptions by his behaviour, Mr Shue could get very annoyed over things too easily.

As far as Kurt new there were no other gay guys in the school, but maybe….maybe he was wrong?

When the song finished and they were told to go back to their seats for a break, Kurt nudged Mercedes "Did you noticed that guy?"

"What guy?" Mercedes asked staring at Sam. Kurt rolled his eyes, and nudged her again to the doorway "There was a guy in a cheerios outfit just there. I think he wanted to watch," Kurt pointed exaggeratingly to the door.

"Your being delusional Hummel, are you that desperate to get laid?" Santana supplied having overhead the conversation.

"I saw him just there" Kurt hissed determined to not let this slide but also not wanting Mr Shue to stop them from talking.

"What Santana means, is that there isn't any guys on the Cheerios, so it couldn't have been a guy," Quinn added still in her costume sitting next to Sam while Rachel and Mr Shue talked.

Kurt frowned at that news "Maybe he's new?"

"Or maybe, you're delusional like I said," Santana supplied.

"What if he's a spy for Sue Sylvester?" Mercedes offered, as she did find it odd finding Kurt look that way several times. Kurt wouldn't lie about something like that.

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly. Nothing changed on his social media, there was no mention of the stranger on Twitter, Tumblr or on his Instagram. Kurt refused to go on Facebook. School was enough open torture to deal with, even Instagram with its limits can be harsh if you think back to the slushie incident.

True to his word however, he posted the video of himself but not** DamnItJanet**, he still felt uneasy about the choir room and the stranger, so he posted **Sweet Transvestite** and within 2 minutes he got 35 likes, most of them Die Hard Rocky Horror or musical fans.

**Kurt-Hummel **

COSTUMES **#RockyHorror #SweetTransvestite NewDirections #Fun!**

He tagged Blaine_Warbler into his video

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **I'm sure you're aware, but there's an amazing gay guy in this video, do you know which one he is?

8 likes so far, RockyHorrorAwesome is now following you…

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your video 50 secs ago**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Riff Raff! : D

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Do I really stick out like a sore thumb?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your video**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** No, of course not, but you aren't completely invincible in that costume Kurt, and no one has a voice like you.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Is that a good thing…?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** Definitely a good thing.

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** The production looks amazing, bravo to your glee club, also that outfit ㈇6

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Thank you… they'll appreciate that.

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your video**

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva **We're gonna bring the house down with this show** Blaine_Warbler **

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your video**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** ** Mercedes_N1Diva I** don't doubt that for a second, I want tickets in the front row please

JeffWarbler commented on your video

㈑2**JeffWarbler Blaine_Warbler **Blaine, Are you back at Dalton yet don't forget we have a test for geometry 

㈑2Blaine_Warbler JeffWarbler I'll be in class in 2 minutes, goodbye Kurt gotta run, break a leg ** Kurt-Hummel!**

㈑2**ChandlerDarling **㈴5 I'm going to save this to my phone and make your voice my ringtone LOVE YOU** Kurt-Hummel **

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel ChandlerDarling **thank you babe, I love you too and thanks ** Blaine_Warbler** good luck with that test!

**Kurt-Hummel commented on Mercedes_N1Diva's video**

**Kurt-Hummel **Now this, is what we call talented, you even had Will and Emma swooning boo

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva **I was trying very hard not to laugh at the looks you gave me, so I had to stay focus

**JacobNews **BREAKING NEWS Glee Club had a SPY roaming the halls, could this be another potential loser? Or is he a closeted gay hoping to pounce on Porcelain?

Kurt frowned as he clicked on the link…there's something about this person's eyes that look familiar…


	5. 1 day later

Will waked in the choir room just as Kurt sat down next to Mercedes "Okay guys, today's the last rehearsal for Rocky Horror. I was wrong. Rocky Horror isn't about pushing boundaries or making an audience accept a certain rebellious point of view. Those were my reasons for doing it and they aren't worth risking what we have here. When I was younger and they started midnight shows of Rocky Horror it wasn't for envelope-pushers. It was for outcasts. People on the fringes who had no place left to go but were searching for some place, any place where they felt like they belonged. Sound familiar? The truth is, with that perspective Rocky Horror is the perfect show for this club.

Santana: "Well, then why aren't we putting it on?"

Will "We're still going to perform Rocky Horror we're just not doing it for an audience, we're doing it for ourselves"

Kurt raised his hand "Mr Shue if I may?"

Will nodded "Go ahead Kurt,"

"Even if we can't do it for the rest of the school, or the wide community, could we still perform it for a small proportion of the community?"

Everyone was looking at Kurt, some of the girls could see where he was heading and was nodding.

Mercedes grinned and Will looked intrigued, some of the boys looked confused and Kurt couldn't blame them since they didn't usually take notice of what was happening on his Instagram anyway whereas the girls did, even though they did follow him.

"What did you have in mind Kurt?" Will was eyeing Kurt with curiosity.

"Well… we've been sort of talking to these people called the Warblers on social media and they have a glee club in Westerville Ohio, they really want to see our production. We put up pictures of our costumes online and they already had asked if they could have tickets…perhaps we could we ask them to come and watch for a small fee of $5 per person? It could help us with the bus.

We don't have to put up signs or posters, it'd be fun to at least have some sort of audience,"

"I'm still worried about us getting in trouble for wearing those costumes," Mike frowned.

"If anyone asks we can just say we were sharing our talent with other glee clubs to see our best potential way with the arts, " Mercedes suggested. Kurt nodded next to her "Exactly"

"We did work our butt off for this it'd be a shame to not have anyone see," Artie added.

Will's eyes rose in surprise at the comments and bit his bottom lip looking at the pleading looks of his class ignoring Rachel's silent but obvious building rage, he was used to that and shrugged "I don't see any problem with this we could definitely use help for the bus fees what do you guys think?" He asked the others who mostly clapped.

"WOOOH" Santana whistled in the back

Mercedes: "I think hell to the yes,"

Brittany saluted with her hand "Preach,"

"Shouldn't you be worried about SPIES Kurt?" Rachel demanded unable to hold it in, raising up from her seat with her hands on her hips outraged and stopping Finn from putting his own thoughts into it.

"I think it's fine Rachel, it's only for friendly competition. The Warblers are our competitors I have the list of schools in my pocket and I was going to tell you guys today actually so I'm glad Kurt brought it up. I personally think it's a good idea to let them see what were capable off,"

Kurt smiled gratefully and beamed to himself for once Mr Shue had his back and Mercedes nudged his shoulder from next to him grinning still, he glanced at her and smiled knowingly. She wanted them to see it too. He couldn't wait to let Blaine and his pips know the good news; however Rachel wasn't finished.

"Well I think It's stupid. We shouldn't be exposing our talents especially since there was a spy, thanks to the immaturity of this glee club using Instagram and for what; to have our glee club in jeopardy! I warned you guys about using Instagram or any social media for that matter, it doesn't help our reputation Mr Shue, it RUINS it, they could use our talent against us – "

Rachel didn't seem to stop for breathe and Will appeared to be trying to take in all of what she was saying while everyone else just looked at her like she was a mad woman .

Kurt thought back to the picture, he had worked out that it was in fact Blaine from the Warblers, acting as a terrible spy in the Cheerio's uniform, he also looked harmless more intrigued with them than a threat like Rachel was inclining, and she was still ranting on as he thought back to last night.

He and Mercedes had been talking about the picture all night when Santana had sent them a text saying she bribed Jacob to tell them what he knew about the picture, and he said the boy had asked him where Kurt Hummel was.

Apparently he was stalking Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but have his heart flutter at that news, considering the boy had smiled at him that day.

On the boy's shoulder bag was the letter "D" Santana originally had thought it was abbreviation for what Kurt calls south of the equator but then it clicked to Kurt when she showed him that it was D for Dalton. Kurt had seen that embroidered 'D' on Blaine's Warbler uniform on Instagram

"Didn't you guy's see Jacob's latest breaking news? Did you ever think about how that could cause problems of them stealing our songlists if they were to come back and watch us some more?"

Rachel was glaring at all of the students as she continued while they had gone silent and bored in the choir room when Kurt snapped to stop her.

"Rachel stop. Yes he was a spy, not a very good one I may add. Apparently Sue lent him the Cheerio's outfit, and told Jacob to stalk him and question what he was doing here, me and Santana already worked it out, but he is a gentleman from what I know of him and his reputation at Dalton. I looked him up on the Dalton website just to make sure we weren't in the hands of another Vocal Adrenaline, and he has nothing but nice things said about him. He's the lead of the Warblers. He's very talented and mature. I think he really did just want to watch, and there's nothing in our room that says people from out of this school can't do that,"

"Oh really? Then if he is a gentleman why hasn't he apologised to us for spying, why didn't he just ask to come in," Rachel demanded.

Kurt sighed and took out his phone "He already did, take a look for yourself,"

24 hours ago

7:30 pm

**Blaine_Warbler **Once A Warbler Always A Warbler**. **My boys are nailing this number "Oh yeah!"

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler **#Rehearsal #RegionalsNumber #Warblers

Kurt was staring at the picture of Blaine_Warbler which was just posted on Instagram 2 hours ago, and staring at the picture he got from Jacob's breaking news.

The boy wore make up in the Dalton picture, and his hair was gelled whereas in Jacob's picture it still looked like the same boy but with curly hair, clear skin, and a look of surprise and wonder, whereas the other boy in the Dalton picture had a focus, and a passionate –I love what I'm doing look, which was obviously from Warbler's rehearsal as he had that uniform on again and then Kurt noticed something…

The D on Blaine_Warbler's uniform caught his attention. He rang up Santana

"What up ladylips," Santana said cheerfully

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Kurt sighed

"What up Hummel,"

Kurt rolled his eyes "You remember the D you told me about?"

"You mean his willy?"

Kurt winced at the term. "You know what I mean, I think I know what it is. I sent you a picture and…"

Santana "Yeah I got it it" There was a slight pause on Santana's end. He had circled both D's so Santana would get the hint "– wait a minute,"

"Yeah exactly," Kurt nodded to himself and said "Hold on," He clicked over to Mercedes who he put on hold.

"What do you think?"

"It's definitely him Kurt. I mean the 'D' is a dead giveaway, but even his eyebrows, who has eyebrows that are like triangle shapes,"

"What should we do?" Kurt asked ignoring the eyebrows comment, Kurt personally thought the boy looked perfect and preferred to keep those thoughts to himself.

"I think, we should ask him what he was doing in our choir room, before Rachel kills him first"

Kurt sighed…

"Hang on," he clicked over to Santana "I'm going to ask him what he was doing,"

"You should tag his picture on Instagram, if he has nothing to hide he'll tell the truth,"

She did have a point. He told Mercedes what Santana just said and then hang up.

He felt guilty for intruding Blaine's privacy, but he wanted answers as well.

He took a screen photo of his computer where Jacob still had CouldBeBlaine's picture dressed a as cheerio looking into the choir room as number 1 breaking news, when you'd think that Carl and Shuester would have spreaded word by now, but no…it had to be students taking the fall…

He posted it on Instagram

**Kurt-Hummel **

We had a Mysterious Spy today. I hope whoever is behind the Cheerio uniform will show them P.S We don't bite or throw slushies

It wasn't till 20 minutes later that the truth was revealed just as Kurt was giving up hope on finding out who it was.

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your photo**

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **care to explain why you were spying on other show choirs?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler**** WesleyMontgomery123**Shit…I didn't think anyone saw me

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **I thought ** JeffWarbler **looked suspicious, was he in on this?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler**** WesleyMontgomery123 **What no! No, don't blame Jeff. Wes it's my fault, I thought I was careful

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **Blaine you know our rules about spying on other glee clubs

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 **You have a rule?

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Kurt-Hummel **Yes and I am shocked by your behaviour Blaine. We're Warblers we like to take pride in fair game, the rule states if anyone in our glee club is caught spying on the competition they get suspended from school for a week

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 **The school? Why not just from glee club?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler KurtHummel **The school see's as us rock-stars Kurt, they take us very seriously

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler**** WesleyMontgomery123 **Wes look, I really didn't mean to spy. I hadn't intended on spying in the first place, but this weird lady told me to dress in the uniform if I wanted to see Kurt, but she told me not to get caught looking for him

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler**** WesleyMontgomery123 **I was going to wait until after their rehearsal had finished but Kurt saw me and I realised I would be in trouble if I got caught again so I left earlier than I wanted to …

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **Did this weird lady have blonde hair, crazy red outfit, and wear a scary expression or shove students in the hallway?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt Hummel ** Yeah! Well.. she insulted a student

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 **that's Sue, one of our crazy teachers. Wes don't worry Blaine hadn't even seen that much, there really is no need for a suspension

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler **How about you boys meet me for coffee and we can talk?

…..


	6. Pending and Trolling

After class they were walking down the spiral staircase as Wes had cornered Blaine to interrogate him "Okay Blaine, time for us to have a talk,"

"What about?" Blaine asked as they walked to their next class.

"About how you like this guy to the point that you went to spy on him, and almost got yourself suspended in the process"

"Don't be ridiculous, I just wanted to meet him. That's all Wes, besides as Kurt said, no harm was done," Boys were piling in the hallways going to their appropriate destinations.

Wes: "Yeah but you think he's cute right?"

"Well yeah have you seen his-" Blaine began about to say Wardrobe but Wes interrupted him by his raised eyebrow as though to say 'exactly what I mean' "I'm not pining over him," Blaine huffed.

"Stalking his rehearsal is a bit extreme Blaine. I haven't seen you this worked up over someone since the guy from the Gap turned you down" Wes replied trying to keep up with Blaine's pace who was obviously trying to walk ahead of him.

"Don't remind me of that, I like to pretend that never happened," Blaine grimaced.

"You thought you loved that guy," Wes reminded him anyway.

Blaine sighed and stopped just as they were about to reach their classroom and turned to Wes to look him in the eye

"You know that Instagram girl Tina-CohenChangNOTAsianChang?"

"Yeah what about her? She's friends with Kurt right?" Wes added thinking back, Blaine nodded.

"Exactly. Tina had mentioned to me about their performance the day before, her bio in her Instagram had her Facebook account, and I sort of noticed on her account that a guy named Mike had tagged her in his Facebook to remind her of their glee club rehearsal at 3pm, I know she's friends with Kurt so I thought it was a good opportunity to see Kurt and ask him if we could be officially friends. I know it wasn't my finest hour but we have so much in common Wes, and I don't want to be just his Instragram Pal my conscious told me he was special, I had to meet him, and not just online, in person, I had to make sure he was real,"

"It does seem a little crazy though Blaine. He seems like a nice guy Blaine, I just want to make sure, we know your intentions with him from the beginning, before we meet him for coffee" Wes answered.

" Just…ah forget it," Blaine stormed off "Blaine!" Wes called sounding slightly annoyed "You know it's okay if you do like this guy-"

Wes didn't get to finish his sentence because Blaine had gone inside the classroom and that meant it was time to be quiet.

_Why couldn't Blaine get it through the guys heads? Ever since he had taken the Warblers too the McKinley's auditorium to watch Rocky Horror, they have all been after him trying to get answers as to what he thought about Kurt Hummel and why he had been spying on him._

_They had not left him alone, especially Wes and David and Thad. Yes he liked Kurt, but he wanted to get to know him first, and he didn't even know if Kurt was single, by the sounds of things that ChandlerDarling guy could be his boyfriend for all he knew._

_He had looked at ChandlerDarling's Instagram and noticed he was in New York and read comments on past photos where Kurt had talked about what they'd be doing when he went to New York so maybe they were doing a long distance relationship, and Chandler was just waiting for Kurt to finish high school?_

_Who knew anymore what to expect._

_Meanwhile_

_Rachel had calmed down considerably since Blaine had sent her a Facebook message (how he managed to find that she didn't know) to apologise and ensure her that he had only meant the best intentions of meeting Kurt, he hadn't meant to spy and that even though Kurt had asked them to go see the musical anyway despite her concerns, he wouldn't go if it made her feel uncomfortable. Rachel had felt bad and decided that they weren't a threat; she was the one to send them details on how to get to the auditorium and a map of where everything was._

_The Warblers had given them a standing ovation and Kurt noticed that Blaine stared at him the whole time he was clapping with a big smile on his face "That was fantastic!"_

_Blaine had asked Kurt for his number so the next time there wouldn't be any stalking involved. _

Kurt's photo was pending on Instagram, as he waited for it to upload. Kurt tagged WesleyMontgomery123 and Blaine_Warbler into his new photo which was now pending .It was a picture of where he had met Blaine and Wes one afternoon at the Lima Bean. His photo was taking forever to upload since his power was slow for Skyping with Mercedes now that he had to join the boys thanks to Mr Shue's great idea of Mash Ups, Boys Vs Girls.

He was walking down the hallways to his next class staring at the picture of him, Blaine and Wes smiling at the camera taking a selfie holding their coffee mugs up, and he smiled. They were such nice boys.

He felt his phone slip out of his hand as Karofsky pushed him into the locker.

Kurt sank to the floor pulling his knees up as he felt the sharp pain in his back and hissed, he didn't know how long he sat there but the only time he moved was when his phone buzzed from on the floor nearby with Blaine_Warbler's name popping up on the screen

**Kurt-Hummel**

I had such a fabulous time! Thanks for the coffee boys : )

** WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler**

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel** It was lovely getting to know you Kurt

**ChandlerDarling commented on your photo **

㈑2**ChandlerDarling **Who are these guys Kurt?

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your photo**

㈑2**Mercedes_N1Diva Blaine_Warbler WesleyMontgomery123 Kurt-Hummel **you guys look dashing

**Satan-BritzWorshipper comented on your photo**

㈑2**Satan-BritzWorshipper **Hot damn, you should join those guys Kurt you'd look smoking in their Dalton uniform

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your photo**

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Satan-BritzWorshipper **I think Blaine already see's Kurt as Smokin.

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel Satan-BritzWorshipper **ignore him

㈑2**ThadWarbler Blaine_Warbler **but you were going on and on about his performance the other day, it almost sounded like well you know you were enchanted

㈑2**Blaine-Wabrler Kurt-Hummel Satan-BritzWorshipper **no really ignore them both

㈑2**ThadWarbler Blaine_Warbler **what the hell did I do?

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your photo**

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Blaine_Warbler Kurt-hummel ** Blaine It's okay to admit you think Kurt is good looking you won't get suspended for that

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler WesleyMontgomery123 **WES I already told you enough. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at the next gay guy I meet, don't get me wrong Kurt-Hummel you do look good, and you're really charming which is why I think it isn't fair to do this to him on his Instagram as well so cut it out guys.

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva Kurt-Hummel **Boo are you okay? Where are you?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Mercedes_N1Diva **Is something wrong?

**JustCallMeMike commented on your photo**

㈑2 **JustCallMeMike Mercedes_N1Diva **Mercedes you need to come meet me by Kurt's locker

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva Kurt-Hummel** I'm coming asap

㈑2**ThadWarbler Blaine_Warbler **Woah what's going on?

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler ThadWarbler** I don't know

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel** nothing's going on, just fell down that's all

Which was not really a lie

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel **Ouch. You okay Kurt?

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Just peachy thanks

Within an hour he got 50 likes, and a few more followers which made him go "Woah". He felt bad for sort of snapping at the end at Blaine, it wasn't his fault he got knocked over by Karofksy.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Would you mind if we met for coffee after school? If that's okay by your Warbler's council

**WesleyMontgomery123 commented on your photo**

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 **Fine by us

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel **uh sure, but it'd take me a couple of hours…well an hour and a half at least

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Oh sorry I forgot you lived in Westerville I can come there on the weekand instead if you'd like,

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel **How about on Saturday we can make a day of it?

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Sounds perfect

One person named** SebastianSmythe** followed him, except you needed to ask for a follow request to follow him back, and Kurt didn't think that was necessary since he didn't know Sebastian and from his picture selfies, he seemed a little too self-absorbed for Kurt's taste. One photo was a picture of his abs, he frowned when he clicked on a link to his Tumblr so he could find out more about this weird stranger self absorded craigslit Meerkat which showed a picture of two guys making out…

OKAY he definitely wasn't going too add this guy then.


	7. Special Effects

Puckerman uploaded a new video and tagged NewDirections

Finally something good comes from glee

#HollyHoliday #Hotdamn #ForgetYou #Ceelo #Substitute

**109 likes**

Now how the hell does a guy who chews on his pencil while staring blankly at the wall in home economics manage to get 109 likes for his Instagram. It infuriates Kurt that people idolise those who have no interest what so ever in their education and yet get away with breaking into an ATM and also stealing food from a shop, and will most likely end up in jail or on the streets entertaining people for money, while Kurt works his butt of organising his outfits, education, and practices his vocal chords for glee all in one while keeping his studies to an A minus and yet his latest post only got 12 likes.

It was of one of himself in glee club. Mercedes had helped film him while singing the song Forget You with Holly Holiday, although he was excited about this week's assignment, which was anything you like!

Which means solos, which means he could do a musical number, a pop number or anything at all. He almost forgot about Karofsky and Azimio, and the rest of the school bullies when he got smashed into the lockers again that morning he snapped. He was not going to let bullies ruin this week for him. He ran after Karofsky anger building in his stomach

"HEY!"

"Girl's locker room is next door," Karofsky muttered

"What is your problem!?" Kurt fumed, he could feel his face heating up and his anger just rushing out without thinking of the fact that Karofsky could possibly kick his butt or throw him in the dumpster, or flush his head down the toilet, he didn't think about any of those things except he's had enough of this crap.

Karofsky: Excuse me?

Kurt: What are you so scared of?

Karofsky: 'You sneaking in here to peek at my junk?

Kurt: Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type.

Karofsky: That right?

Kurt: Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty.

Karofsky: Do not push me, Hummel.

Kurt: You gonna hit me? Do it.

Karofksy attacks Kurt and pushes him against the wall. He slaps him across the cheek very hardly that it knocks Kurt about.

Kurt gasps for breath obviously not expecting Karofsky to actually hit him, Karofsky lunges at him again just as Kurt is about to respond and he fights back, he hits Karofsky across the chin who growls in response and uses both hands to reach up to Kurt's chest and pushes him harder against the wall. He punches Kurt who gasps loudly right in the middle and just as Kurt struggles to get up another blow hits his stomach. Kurt struggles to breath and tries to scream out but Karofsky's too strong.

He wonders why he even bothers when the rest of the school hates him, but then he thinks about his dad and Mercedes and what'd happen if they found out Kurt was unconscious because of a student.

He fights back by biting Karofsky's arm which was reaching for his neck.

Karofsky is pinning him to the wall just as Puck comes in with Sam, and some other football players since the game had ended and they were all shocked by the sight in front of him.

"What the hell Karofsky!?" He yells frightening Karofsky out of his rage "Fuck, let Hummel go,"

Karofsky doesn't until Puck throws himself at Karofsky and Sam helps Puck push him out of Kurt's reach.

Kurt doesn't remember what happens next, he's sure there are hand marks on his neck and he can feel blood on his lips. He's terrified when he looks at the hatred in Karosky's glance at him before Karofsky disappears.

"Shit," Puck says when he see's Kurt's torn jacket, red cheek, cut on his lip, and obviously in pain grasping at his stomach.

"We need to get you to the nurse," Sam says moving to Kurt who flinches from him.

"He's not gonna hurt you," Puck says as though that'd help but Kurt doesn't take notice. He runs.

He keeps running and doesn't stop until he blacks out just as he reaches the door and Mercedes is there waiting for him obviously with a shocked look on her face as she see's him "Kurt?"

"KURT!"

Kurt faints then.

The next thing Kurt remembers is waking up in the choir room. He groans as everyone hovers around him "What the hell happened!?" Finn roars as he comes in.

"Karofsky was attacking Kurt in the locker room," Sam states who had run in after Kurt as Puck went to go find Miss Holiday and told Sam to tell the others what happened. Sam gave orders to the others to help the unconscious boy.

He said to get him something warm, and he lay him down or something and not just stand there like they're a bunch of owls waiting for day time.

Mike and Arte look furious and about to storm out with their fist held tightly just as Holly Holiday hurries in with Puck behind him and see's their faces "Woah woah, guys where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think?" Mike snaps, which is very unlike him, Tina goes to put an arm on him to calm him down but he pushes her away "Karofsky has gone too far this time Miss Holliday, he can't get away with this!"

"No you're right, and you think by going after him, and getting yourself in juvie is going to help Kurt? I agree he has gone too far we're going to call Mr shue, and he's going to tell us what to do, until then no one is leaving the choir room, is that clear?"

She notices Kurt lying flat on the piano with Mercedes's jacket underneath him like a mattress and Sam's football jersey on top as a blanket

Kurt winces as he glances at Miss Holliday. He had woken. His expression is unreadable. He doesn't verbally respond, he looks exhausted, and Holly knows she can't do this without Shuester's help.

The kids need him.

She calls Mr Shue

"You need to come to the choir room asap," She says as soon as he picks up and says 'hey what's up?'

"What happened?"

"Kurt's hurt, really badly, and I don't know what to do, they're all looking at me with blank spaces as though I'm not doing enough and some of the girls are sobbing,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, what happened?"

She gives the phone to Puck and Sam who explains the situation to Mr Shue on the phone on loud speaker.

Mr Shue sighs "Don't worry boys, Karofsky won't get away with this, just please sit tight. I get that you want to hurt Karofsky, but Kurt needs you and so the other glee club members,"

They reluctantly agree and Mr Shue is there within 7 minutes, rushing through the peak hour traffic.

Meanwhile at Dalton

Blaine is just about to start the Warblers meeting, which is a good distraction to keep his mind off Kurt when Trent rushes in and holds up his phone "Blaine you got to see this,"

Blaine looks confused as Trent hands him the phone panting having run down there from his classroom where he had seen the news.

** JacobNews** BREAKING NEWS ** Kurt-Hummel** is about to be taken to Lima Hospital. Will this be the end of the gay student body in McKinley roaming the halls?

There was also a picture taken by one of the Titans football players who had tagged **#NewDirections** of Puck fighting off Karofsky with Sam and then there was Kurt in the background holding his stomach looking very sick They had obviously used one of the filters in Instagram, probably the one called "Brannan " to make it look like one of those fancy pictures using special effects as though this was from a movie.

He felt sick. What kind of monsters went to that school?

Stay tuned

Blaine doesn't think twice. "Meeting's cancelled," He shouts and grabs his jacket.

"Where the hell are you going?" Wes calls from the council table.

"To Lima Hospital, Kurt's been hurt,"

"Hold up, we're coming with you," David responds and grabs his own keys from the desk with Wes joining him and Blaine.


	8. Sharing Details

Finn was still fuming and pacing the hospital waiting room with Rachel nearby "Finn?" She asked hesitantly and he just shook his head which for her she knew meant 'don't talk to me'

"I should have followed him," He said finally after pacing 3 more times throwing his hands over his head pulling slight at his hair.

"You couldn't have known," Rachel said softly stopping him pulling at his hair with her arm on his.

Burt was mad at him. He was mad because Finn hadn't even known Kurt was getting bullied, and they were supposed to be brothers.

He had promised he would act like one at the wedding.

"I did though, I saw him heading that way and I knew Karofsky was there, but I couldn't leave either, I was in training, but I should have. Puck and Sam left earlier telling me they were gonna check up on him and if they hadn't he would have…"

"Finn you're the quarterback, of course you felt it was your duty to stay on field, Sam and Puck aren't as- "

"But he's my brother Rachel! I should have dropped everything for him and now look where he is,"

Finn kicked at a chair.

"Sir, please be aware there are patients in here, that kind of anger is not permitted," A nurse nearby stated immediately

"I'm going to get some air," Finn said and left Rachel.

Blaine was grateful that Lima Hospital was only 45 minutes from Dalton Academy as it meant he would be able to get to Kurt quicker.

He felt sick in the stomach the entire road trip at the thought of what happened to Kurt if it was anything like his old school.

Wes and David didn't make any comments.

David was driving as Blaine didn't have a car so for that he was also grateful and Wes had told the headmaster that a friend of theirs had been taken to hospital and why the Warbler's meeting was cancelled and as soon as she gave the okay they were off, he had asked the others to stay behind even though he was surprised most of them had wanted to go, he also found out the majority of the Warblers were already following Kurt on Instagram and felt bad for Kurt.

He went into **Mercedes_N1Diva**'s account and found her latest picture which ironically was 5 hours ago of her and Kurt. His heart did a little flip at the sight of Kurt's smile and proudness in that picture. How different would that look be when get got to the hospital? Blaine wondered.

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Mercedes_N1Diva **Is Kurt up to visitors? I should be there by 4 oclock.

㈑2**Azimio-Rulz **Hummel had it coming to him, shouldn't parade his Fagness around the school like a little fairy maybe he'll finally learn to hide back in the closet

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Azimio-Rulz **you're a horrible person

㈑2**Puckerman Blaine_Warbler **how do you even know Kurt?

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Puckerman **It's a long story, you from his glee club?

㈑2**Pucker Blaine_Warbler **yeah man, if you're a homophobic leave him alone he's dealt with enough shit as it is if you hadn't already heard by now

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Puckerman **The last thing I want to do is hurt Kurt.

Blaine didn't know how to respond any more to that so he didn't

㈑2**FinnHuson Puckerman Blaine_Warbler **I believe you dude, I saw your name in his phone list. Oh and Azimio? ** Azimio-Rulz**

㈑2**Azimio-Rulz FinnHudson** what is it ladypants?

㈑2**FinnHudson Azimio-Rulz **Just so you know you aren't getting away with this either

At first Blaine was worried when Mercedes didn't reply and wondered if he should ask Finn instead but then he got a phone call.

"Kurt gave me your number," Mercedes explained and then added "How did you find out?"

"That creep named Jacob posted the news on Tumblr which he also shared on Instagram," Blaine answered "How is he?" Wes was looking at him as though trying to hear so he put her on loud speaker.

"Not good I'm afraid. The doctors say he will get better in time, he has to rest at home for a couple of weeks though, and stay in the hospital for the night, his dad is here though so he's happy about that, he spoke more words to his dad than he has for us and Mr Shue told Sue Sylvester what happened and she expelled Karofsky from school,"

"It shouldn't have happened at all," Wes commented and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Whose that?" Mercedes asked sounding lost.

"Sorry, Mercedes this is my best friend Wes," David retorted with a "Hey!" and Blaine looked guiltily at David who had stopped at a red light and glared at him in the back

"Sorry, and also my other best friend David who is currently driving us to the hospital,"

"Heya," was David's greeting to Mercedes who said "Hey there,"

"They helped me get out of Dalton to see Kurt, so I um…I hope it's alright if we can see him," Blaine was rubbing the back of his neck nervous now wondering if they'd even be allowed to see Kurt. They weren't close friends or relatives.

"I'll talk to his dad, and let him know about you, but considering Kurt was willing to give me your number I can't see that as being a problem,"

His shoulders relaxed a bit at that. "Thanks,"

Mercedes told Blaine what happened finally when after hesitating he asked her, and Blaine really really was glad he was only 2 minutes away from the hospital by that point because he couldn't bear the thought of Kurt not having as many people as possible supporting him at that time than any other time. Maybe it would have been alright if the other Warblers had come.

David parked as close to the hospital as he could get, when they got out and started walking to the front entrance Blaine stopped as he saw the guy that had been playing Brad's part in Rocky Horror heaving out the front in the hospital garden.

He turned towards him and David and Wes looked at each other unsure what was happening but followed behind him.

"Hey you alright?" Blaine asked. Wes and David stood next to Blaine.

The boy stopped vomiting and shook his head. David offered Finn the chance to come in for a glass a water who accepted.

Wes went to grab the water and they gave it to him as they sat down in opposite chairs to the stranger.

"Thanks," The miserably boy muttered.

"No problem," Wes and Blaine said at the same time.

"Finn I'm going to get Kurt something, Rachel told me that you were do…" Mercedes was heading their way and stopped as Blaine stood up at once as she entered "Did you say Kurt?"

"Blaine?" She asked shocked. Blaine nodded "You're Mercedes right?"

Mercedes's frown turned up a little as she pulled Blaine in a hug "Oh my god it is you!"

Had Blaine seen David and Wes's faces it would have been a perfect Instagram moment.

"Yeah, hey listen Burt gave the all clear, that's Kurt's dad," She added remembering Burt never met them. "He knows you guys are from another school, and that Dalton Academy is our competitors, it was the only way for me to explain this, I'm not sure how he would have taken it if I blurted out you met on Instagram, that's Kurt's job not mine," she grinned and Blaine nodded now grateful to have Wes and David as back ups.

"Thank you so much," Blaine responded sincerely.

"No worries, you want anything from the café? I'm heading to Lima Bean, it's Kurt's favourite coffee,"

"Nah I'm good," Blaine said anxious to get to Kurt "Thanks," he added.

"Um does someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Finn asked looking at the interactions in front of him. Mercedes glared at him also mad along with Burt.

"This is Blaine, Wes and David, they're friends of Kurt,"

"Oh so you're Blaine, good to meet you dude, I'm Kurt's brother," He gave out a hand which Blaine shook.

"Brother? You look nothing alike," David added beside Blaine's right side as Wes agreed.

"Step brothers, Kurt and Finn's parents just got engaged, this morning actually," Mercedes answered "Got to run, see you all soon,"

"Bye," Blaine waved at her and soon.

"He's in room 422, second floor," Finn said to fill in the silence that followed after Mercedes had left.

"Thank you Finn," Blaine smiled at him. "You coming man?" David asked as they were about to head up there.

Finn shook his head "Not just yet, thanks though,"

"Take care," Wes patted his shoulder and Finn stared after them amazed at their kindness as they left him to think in the lobby.

When they got up to the second floor, they saw a bunch of people who Blaine recognised as the New Directions pacing the floor next to a room.

Wes saw Blaine's expression "Don't chicken out on him now Blaine,"

Blaine was grateful Wes knew him so well and offered him a small smile in return and took a deep breathe.

Within 10 minutes of introducing himself and confirming what Mercedes had said to Kurt's dad was true he found himself in Kurt's room alone. The others waited outside to give him some time with Kurt.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt call out and that small voice stopped him from staring at Kurt in the hospital bed. He couldn't believe anyone would want to harm this perfect boy.

He comes a bit closer so Kurt can see him "Hey, how are you?"

"Peachy," Kurt responds, His heart warms at the sight of him and Blaine feels like he

Blaine laughs a little and his hand rests gently on Kurt's knee in the hospital bed.

"You need to stop saying that, you're most definitely not okay,"

Kurt shrugs a little defeated and too much in pain too do much else.

"So how come you're here? Stalking me again?"

Blaine's face falls at that, feeling guilty and unsure, he looks down at his hands. Of course Kurt thinks he's creepy.

Who wouldn't find this creepy?

"Blaine, I'm just kidding," He hears Kurt laugh just a little and for that coming here was worth it.

"I heard what happened, I'm so so sorry you have to deal with that," Blaine sat down in a nearby chair next to Kurt's bed as he said this and moves the chair closer to Kurt.

Kurt shrugs a little bit "I wanted to stand up to him, I wanted this week to be a good one. Especially since my parents are engaged and I just didn't want to deal with that for one week," Kurt's voice broke and Blaine shifted closer. "Hey…" He said concerned. He lifted his hand to cover Kurt's cheek and wiped away a tear.

The other boy's eyes were on him then and he found himself leaning in.

He coughed and stopped himself before he did anything stupid.

"You um…you don't have to go through that anymore you know, there are other options,"

"Like what?" Kurt snapped.

"What do you think about coming to Dalton?"


	9. No Selfies

"You um…you don't have to go through that anymore you know, there are other options,"

"Like what?" Kurt snapped.

"What do you think about coming to Dalton?"

Dalton?" Kurt says quietly as Blaine nods.

"Yeah...it um, it has a no bullying policy, we have a glee club too as you know and it's safe for you," Kurt watches his face try to maintain its composure and the way he starts to ramble, probably means he's nervous. It's nice, Kurt thinks, but also confusing.

"Why do you care so much?" Kurt demands and Blaine sort of stops his ramble and bites his bottom lip. He looks at Kurt's eyes and see's the pain behind him.

"Because I know how this feels, I know what it's like to be bullied, and ... you matter Kurt, you deserve to be safe" Kurt stares at Blaine who stares back at him.

"Is that really why you want me to go to Dalton?" Kurt pushes and Blaine looks up at him.

He challenges Blaine with his stare, and when Blaine doesn't look away out of embarrassment like other boys Kurt has known to do, Kur raises his eyebrow, while being stared back at and is rather surprised on the inside but keeping a stern face all the while.

"I'm not going to lie, seeing you and getting to know you would be a bonus, I'd love to just tell you to rock up there first thing next Monday, we could be best friends, I'd protect you, be your mentor. I'd make sure that asshole wouldn't show up either, I really want you to be safe and …but…it's up to you, the Warblers have also heard your voice Kurt, your already welcome to join us," Kurt smiles and quietly laughs at the best friend bit which makes Blaine's heart feels extra light.

"A no bullying policy does sound nice at the moment, I'm not sure if I want to go back to McKinley after that," Kurt says truthfully. Blaine squeezes his hand.

"Are you scared?" Blaine asks his voice sounding a little distressed. 

Kurt looks up at the sincere concern and he can't understand why he feels he can trust Blaine more than anyone he's ever known. He hasn't even known him that long but… those hazel eyes seem to have secrets of their own and Kurt hopes by opening up to Blaine, Blaine will open up to him too.

"I think so? After seeing what he's capable off I don't think I could feel safe walking down the hallways again," he answers honestly.

"As I said, you don't have to," Blaine starts but stops at Kurt's face "What is it?" he says at once. Kurt sighs "Dalton sounds lovely but…"

"But…" Blaine adds and worries that Kurt is going to flat out say no to his suggestion.

"But; my friends are in New Directions, and it makes me look like a coward if I run away," Kurt's eyes are downcast and a shadow crosses his elegant features.

"No," Blaine begins. His voice is so quiet that he has to repeat it but Kurt had heard it, and he looks up despite how deeply ashamed he feels at having been in a fight.

Blaine shakes his head "No Kurt. Whether you stay or go to Dalton; you are the bravest, kid in all of Ohio, if anything it shows you got courage for standing up to them, and seeing what they are capable off we don't want you to wind back here again either, there's only so much one person can take,"

"There's a quote that says…" Blaine continued as Kurt remains watching him, moving up and wincing a bit as he pushes himself further up the pillow so he can see and hear Blaine better. Blaine helps fluff up his pillow so Kurt's comfortable and Kurt smiles gently.

"There's a saying that says to be strong enough to stand alone, smart enough to know when you need help and brave enough to ask for it," He says quietly. Kurt stares at Blaine now speechless, and he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. He's moved by Blaine's quick and easy way to make him feel worthy.

He feels like a human being around Blaine despite the fact that they met on Instagram.

Mercedes popped around the doorway "Sorry to interrupt but your coffee will go cold if I wait outside any longer," Mercedes smiled apologetically at Blaine as he uses his hand to gesture her to come over.

"No problem, I was just giving Kurt some friendly advice, your glee club might not like me for it," He winks at Kurt.

Kurt's heart almost goes into failure. It should be illegal to wink at hospital patients when they aren't 100% themselves.

It should be illegal for Blaine to be able to wink at all Kurt concludes.

"What do you mean, how can we possibly not like anyone supporting Kurt," Mercedes smiled at Kurt who rolled his eyes at her "Everyone's been treating me like a baby since I arrived at the hospital," Kurt complained. "I'm not an invalid,"

"Of course you're not," Blaine states at once but Mercedes is less comforting as she says "Get used to it," She laughs at his murderous expression and hands him the coffee.

She handed one over for Blaine too.

"I thought I told you not to worry about it," Blaine argues but thanks her. His face looks surprised as he takes a sip. "A medium drip," He looks at the coffee like he was given $100 dollars.

"Omg this is the best coffee I've ever had,"

"It's my favourite place," Kurt adds rather pleased by Blaine's reaction.

"But how did you…" Blaine starts as Mercedes shrugs and interrupts "It gave me an excuse to add that cute guy's number so I could ask him what your order was," Mercedes admitted and Blaine raised his eyebrow "What cute guy?"

Mercedes blushes as David pops his head in the doorway too "Thanks for the coffee gorgeous,"

David gives Mercedes his flirtatious smile which Blaine knows all too well, and Mercedes bites her lips after muttering a 'you welcome.' Not willing to look at the other two boys next to her just yet.

Kurt eyes her and laughs when David leaves and at Blaine's mortified expression.

Blaine should probably let Mercedes know that David has a girlfriend but considering David and his girlfriend are having issues, it might not be such a bad thing, if a nice girl like Mercedes can show David what really makes a good relationship.

It's also nice seeing Kurt flustered at her friend's reaction.

He himself is quite amused by it in a way so he keeps quiet.

Burt then comes in the room "Kurt? Do you mind if I have a word with you, your friends can come back in after if they'd like," he says nodding to Mercedes and the new boy Blaine. He eyes Blaine with a curious and questioning look at which makes Kurt wish the ground would swallow him whole. He had avoided talking to Burt after all his friends wanted to make sure he was alright, but by the look of his father's face, it looks like Burt can't leave it any longer.

When Burt had found out Kurt was being taken to hospital, he was the first to arrive there despite the fact that the glee club had left as soon as Mr Shue had caught sight of Kurt and gave the orders to help him into the car. Finn had carried Kurt out still with Sam's blanket over him and Mr Shue had told Principle Sue what had happened.

Kurt looks to Blaine for help as though begging him to say but he says "Sure, I'll leave you two alone," Kurt gives him a resentful look and Blaine laughs softly "I'll be back I promise," but before he leaves he leans over and whisper almost too close for Kurt's heart to beat at an appropriate pace "Besides we need to take a selfie, you make that hospital gown want to sing," Blaine winks again.

Kurt's ears go red in embarrassment "We do not," he hisses trying to cover himself with the blankets even more & Mercedes is chuckling in the background. at him so he throws his pillow at her "Okay I'm going!" Blaine gives Burt a polite smile on the way out "Nice to meet you sir," with Mercedes following him.

Burt nods in answer with a short "You too," and the door closes behind them. Father and son stare at each other.

Burt's face is starting to crumble at the site and Kurt feels his heart sicking.

"Dad…"

Burt gathers the strength and sits in the chair next to him.

"I'd rather not talk about the bullying just yet son, I think I have enough information to know why it happened, but I can't…I can't deal with that right now,"

Kurt looks heartbroken at that and Burt's hand cups his cheek "Look at your beautiful face,"

"I'm okay Dad,"

"I know you are kiddo…but I wish it hadn't happened,"

"Me too," Kurt says quietly.

"How about we save that conversation for when everyone goes home?"

Kurt nods appreciatively.

"How about you tell me how you met that Blaine kid instead and why he's giving you heart eyes,"


	10. Signing Up

"I don't know what to say," Kurt replies truthfully and Burt eyes him most curiously.

"How about from the beginning, like I said where you met this kid, he seems very…taken of you,"

Kurt blushes at his father's words and worries his bottom lip. "Through Instagram," Kurt blurts out finally as Burt waits patiently, his father deserves some answers, but he's wincing slightly as he watches his dad carefully and nervously.

Burt didn't accuse, he didn't curse, he doesn't say Kurt's stupid, or calls him on it, he doesn't shriek or scream or try to reason with Kurt what on earth he was thinking, he just sat there staring at his son with a slight confusion as he shrugs "Okay…what's that?"

Kurt sighs and looks at his hospital bed in shame and mutters "It's an online site where people can take selfies, and use hashtags for other people anywhere in the world to see,"

There's silent between them and Kurt wishes that his dad would yell at him and get it out of his system so he cry silently in peace and hide in embarrassment, but instead he settles on talking to make up for his dad's silence in explanation.

"Blaine happened to live in Ohio, he lives in Westerville actually and he liked one of my pictures and basically that's it,"

"Can I see it?" Burt asks.

"See what?" Kurt can't help but blurt out as Burt eyes him.

"The thing where he likes your picture,"

Kurt's mouth makes an 'o' shape as his eyebrows raise in alarm "I'm not gonna judge you kiddo, not after what you've been through. I just want to see it, that's all," Burt adds which makes Kurt relax a bit.

Kurt nods and fiddles inside his satchel which is on the table next to the bed and grabs out his phone, he finds his picture from a month ago (Has it really been a month already?) and hands his dad the comments showing him "See?"

Burt nods in response and seems relatively calm, he also chuckles which confuses Kurt until Burt mutters "That's a lot of bowties," oh, right. Kurt nods "Yeah…"

"This kid gay?"

"Dad you asked him that when he was outside my room, don't think I didn't hear you questioning him,"

"I don't want to hear it from him; I want to know from my son who his friends are,"

"He's gay dad," Kurt concluded. Burt appears satisfied with that answer and looks back down at the phone and back at Kurt, back at the phone.

"So he has a crush on you,"

Kurt shrugs "I'm not sure about that yet,"

Burt rolls his eyes and hands back Kurt's phone but before he does he shakes the phone at him "From what I saw with him in the room, the way he looks at you, and that comment where he calls you handsome, I think it's pretty safe to assume Kurt that he likes you, a great deal more than just friends" Burt winks and finally hands back the phone at which Kurt is thankful that Burt doesn't ask him to see his other pictures.

"I'm glad you have a friend that's gay though Kurt, it's good for you to have someone to look up to,"

"You're not at all worried I met him online?" Kurt asked incredulously surprised and thankful for his dad.

Burt shakes his head "I trust you Kurt, I know you know the dangers; I didn't raise you to be stupid and unintelligent. I can't always be holding your hand, people your age need to take risk, and need to discover the world outside of this small town and besides if he does anything to you I can kick his butt back to Westerville,"

Kurt laughs at that "I love you dad,"

Burt grines and leans over to give Kurt a hug "I love you too kiddo," Kurt's eyes water up a bit.

"I better let Blaine see you, poor kid drove all the way over here to make sure you're okay and I kick him out within only 10 minutes conversation,"

Kurt laughs slightly and feels 10 times lighter.

Burt's hand is on his shoulder "I'm not so sure if I want to send you back to that school though Kurt, but listen you can take some time off school and we'll talk about it alright?"

Kurt nods internally thinking about Blaine's suggestion of going to Dalton and whether he should bring it up to his dad, but then see's the tired look on his father's face and figures he'll talk to him about it later. He needs his dad to go back to Carole, which is what he says.

"Dad, I think Carole's getting lonely,"

Burt laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair despite Kurt's protest he chuckled "Alright, I get it, you want your old man out,"

"I don't mean it like that…" Kurt whined.

Burt smiled at his son and called out to Blaine who was just hovering near the doorway "Hey Anderson, you want to see my kid for a bit longer?"

Blaine pops his head in grinning as he holds a bunch of flowers.

Kurt's eyes widen and Burt looks back to Kurt with a cheeky expression as though 'told you so,'

Kurt blushes as Blaine hands them to him "I thought these might cheer you up a bit,"

Burt is grinning behind Blaine's back and Kurt wants to hide.

"Alright, I'm gonna pop outside and see my fiancé, oh and Kurt?"

Kurt has to force himself to stop staring at Blaine's eyes who is staring at him and smiling much too nicely for Kurt's heart to handle.

"Yeah?" Kurt looks up despite the flutter inside his chest.

"Just so you know, I may not know how to do them selfies yet, but I wouldn't mind singing up to Instagram, who knows what you get from it," he winks at Kurt.

Kurt gapes at him. "Dad!"

Kurt is mortified, Blaine remains in absolute gentleman mode and turns to Burt Hummel in the doorway, "I'll be happy to help you make an account if you like?"

Burt looks surprised and Kurt finally hides his head in his pillow groaning as Burt says "that'd be great! Thanks Blaine! Cya boys,"

When Burt goes, Blaine is just about to say something when Kurt whips out his phone logging in to Instagram.

"Are you taking a selfie?" Blaine looks far too happy and is preparing to pose behind Kurt and be the photo bomber when Kurt shakes his head "No, I'm not taking a photo of me, I'm taking one of these gorgeous flowers,"

Blaine pouts "I don't get a photo?"

"Hold on a minute," Kurt giggles at Blaine's crestfallen face when he snaps a picture of the beautiful bunch of red and yellow flowers. Blaine waits patiently. Kurt can feels him staring at him as he types what he has to say into his photo, with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

**Kurt-Hummel**

Feeling very special, and to those who tried to bring me down at **#McKinleyHigh;** your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate but you haven't seen the end of me. Thanks to all my lovely friends, those still waiting outside and those who have gone, and my family for visiting me at the hospital, you guys are my world. Also a special thank you to ** Blaine_Warbler** for this beauty, they do cheer me up.

24 likes

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your photo**

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva **Oh Kurt they are gorgeous, how sweet ** Blaine_Warbler**! Also wonderful speech ㈇9. Me and my family love you Kurt, stay strong Boo 3

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Mercedes_****N1Diva **thank you for being the best friend I could ask for, and thanks for the coffee! I love you guys too.

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel **special flowers for a special person, you're welcome Kurt. Those idiots (not including **#NewDirections**) at **#McKinleyHigh **don't know what they're missing

**TINA-CohenChangNOTAsianChang commented on your photo**

㈑2 **TINA-CohenChangNOTAsianChang Kurt-Hummel **we hope you get well soon Kurt 3

**JustCallMeMike commented on your photo**

㈑2**JustCallMeMike Kurt-Hummel** just so you know, the boys in #NewDirections have agreed that we will look after you, if you return. Take care Kurt, you didn't deserve that


	11. Messaging and asking

"So I collected some pamphlets while I was here," Burt was going on looking horribly uncomfortable for Kurt's liking.

Oh no.

"And they had a variety of information on- "

"Lalalalalaa!"

"Kurt!"

"No, no dad we don't have to talk about this now!"

It was still the first night in the hospital, all his friends had left, including Blaine and the Warblers except Mercedes who claimed she wouldn't leave until visiting hours are closed.

After Mercedes, despite Blaine's politeness of saying he'd do it, had signed Burt up for Instagram his dad had been on it all the time while the doctors asked Kurt to have some rest since they had given him some medication, and apparently during his medicated sleep Burt had wondered of too the lobby and found what Blaine had posted up on his own Instagram tagging Kurt-Hummel

**Blaine_Warbler** ** Kurt-Hummel** if only the school system would provide gay kids with these! We should have the right with other kids am I right?

Kurt hadn't answered for a reason and now he was hearing the whole 'talk' thanks to Blaine's post. WHY DID HE EVER SIGN UP FOR INSTAGRAM

Then again without it, he wouldn't have met Blaine..

Burt had liked all of his photos, and gone off at some of the bullies in caps which made Kurt laugh but also a little embarrassed.

"Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter Kurt, because you matter,"

Okay he did have the best dad in the world, and it was something to do while he waited the day away. Hospitals were not entertaining.

It wasn't always easy. Kurt's first night at the hospital by himself brought back nightmares of what Karofsky had done to him. He had a panic attack when the nurse came too close for comfort and touched his arm to ask if it was okay to give him his medication. He had been sleeping and she just woken him up around 10pm. He had flinched away from her, and began screaming when she tried to give it to him anyway, yelling at her to stay away from him.

She told him that his father had told them to do whatever they had to do to help him heal. At which Kurt demanded to talk to his father, sobbing as he said 'please can I call my dad?'

The nurse did call Burt and let him talk to Kurt who settled back down, and allowed the Nurse to give him the injection as his soothing voice of his father on the phone soothed him. Kurt was still sleepy but didn't want to fall back into his nightmare when his family and friends turned up the next morning.

Burt and Carole had been bickering just outside in the doorway of Kurt's room which was making him feel guilty even though they were trying obviously not to wake him up, almost too loudly to be called whispering because they thought he was asleep.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding, just until Kurt is safe, and feeling comfortable," Carole argued as Burt had been going on about some details of how the New Directions were concerned about how to get Kurt to the wedding that weekand as apparently Finn had overheard Karofsky threatening to kill Kurt on his way there. Burt had been furious and only just started to calm down at Carole's mentioning of making sure they'd do everything so that would not happen.

"Kurt won't like that," Burt snapped "I know my kid, he won't want to miss out on this, he's been planning weddings since he was 4 years old, and if we tell him we aren't going through it he'll be more upset than he is at the moment,"

"We ARE going through it Burt. It'll just be moved forward, I'm sure Kurt's friends could help Kurt get all of his organised venues and preparations moved for perhaps another week or something, maybe we can help him explain the situation," Carole tried to reason as Burt sighed rubbing the back of his neck avoiding looking at her and instead glancing at his son sleeping peacefully.

"You're not just doing this because you're getting cold feet are you?" Burt grumbled at which Carole got angry.

"That boy in there was just threatened for his life Burt. Your son's safety is what I care about. I love you, and you know that, so don't you dare think I am getting cold feet, just because I'm looking out for that boy's wellbeing as any mother would, he needs all the support he can get in this stinking world we live in,"

Carole took a deep breath, and didn't wait for Burt's answer who looked guiltily at having said what he had she'd give him credit for his expression which was of shame "I'm going to get some coffee, come call me when he wakes up. I'll be in the lobby,"

It wasn't until Finn had come in with the glee club, singing "Just the way you are," that Carole and Burt had overcome their first battle. Seeing Kurt cry at Finn's determination to protect Kurt from now on made Carole fall into Burt's arms so proud of her son and a sobering mess herself. Burt had kissed her cheek then and apologised for doubting her commitment.

Kurt was slightly disappointed that Blaine hadn't visited or texted him that day. His Instagram was overwhelmed with concerns from his friends, and even Chandler seemed to know what was going on as a link on.

Finn had tagged Kurt in his Instagram. Apparently Puck had used his phone to record his video of them singing 'Just the way you are' in the hospital with Kurt being all teary eyed and overwhelmed

**FinnHudson Kurt-Hummel **

You're amazing little brother. Don't ever forget that.

**50 likes**

Kurt laughed at that and typed in his Instagram as he waited for Burt to come with Carole who were going to take him home today, they had had to arrange something first and Kurt had assured he'd be alright on his own.

Besides Mercedes wouldn't allow him to be on his own after what happened and she was grinning at him as she watched him reply in the nearby chair.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel FinnHudson **I'm older than you Finn, but thank you. It really, really made me feel special what you guys did** NewDirections **I love you all.

㈑2**RachelStar **We were happy to make you smile!

㈑2**Satan-BritzWorshipper **Is the wedding still on ** Kurt-Hummel FinnHudson** I need to know incase I can arrange other plans

㈑2**ArtieAbrams FinnHudson **that was a cool thing you did, also ** Kurt-Hummel** we think you're cool too

㈑2**Puckstar Kurt-Hummel **what Abrams said

㈑2**Azimio-Rulz **So freaking Gay

㈑2**Mercedes_N1Diva **Oh bugger off Azimio. We love you too ** Kurt-Hummel** don't take notice of these Neathendrals.

㈑2**TINACohenChangNOTAsianChang **Glee club is boring without you** Kurt-Hummel **

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 **You go girl ** Mercedes_N1Diva **oh and** Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler says **he's sorry he can't contact you, but we both wish you well, get better soon Kurt.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 **It's no problem, I'm sorry you guys came all that way for such a short time, I really do appreciate what you did

㈑2**WesleyMontgomery123 Kurt-Hummel **we were happy to show our support, you're almost like one of us Kurt, we all love music, so we share the same passion and I envy you're ability to make girls swoon over your outfits.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel WesleyMontgomery123 **If you want help in the fashion industry, you should come shopping with me and ma girl** Mercedes_N1Diva **

㈑2**ChandlerDarling **Kurt bae I hope you're feeling better. Please check my Tumblr message when you are free

Kurt was smirking at Mercedes who was giving him death glares from her spot "Kurt why did you have to say that!" she had fumed and was now replying to his Instagram tag. He chuckled as he logged into his Tumblr account to see what Chandler wanted.

In his ask he had a notification.

He clicked on the message

_ChandlerDarling said:_

_Hey Kurt!_

_So Christmas is coming up soon, and guess what Bae! I'm coming to Lima! My family want me down for the holidays, so since we're gonna be besties in New York and all I was wondering…_

_Would you let me take you on a date?_

_You know, so we can meet and perhaps do the long distance relationship thing._

_You're amazing, and I think I'm in love you._

_-__Chandler xxoo_


	12. Notifications

They had gone through with the wedding, after much convincing with the new directions and even Mr Shue involved and Kurt had been having a great time, not noticing the intruder outside. He was still thinking about Chandler's offer. It was nice, having a guy like him, but he honestly wasn't sure how he felt about the other boy, and truth be honest, he really really liked Blaine, but Blaine had been oddly quiet since they first met, and the hospital visit whereas before he particularly stalked him. Or maybe he had been just spying?

The idea of a date with Chandler still made the thoughts inside his head go in circles.

Karofsky hadn't gotten the chance to do anything because Puck had spotted him having arrived late and told Finn who told Burt and the police was called and notified about Karofsky behaviour.

Nobody told Kurt until after the wedding; Burt and Carole wanted to discuss it with Kurt, and they also wanted to discuss using their honeymoon money for him to be at a new safe school, which was why they were sitting down next to his bed after offering him buttered toast and orange juice with fruit salad and yoghurt on a tray for him to eat in bed. Karofsky wasn't expelled from school, because they don't have proof, and he'd be going back in a couple of weeks.

"I can't let you do that," Kurt shook his head feeling guilty, now putting down his toast.. Carole reached her hand over and grabbed Kurt's. "Honey, if it were Finn we'd be doing the same thing, your safety matters to us more than this trip, we are just postponing it. I've grown to love you as a second son Kurt, and I love the idea of you being free to be yourself more than the honeymoon."

"Like you were going to do with the wedding," Kurt added and then kept his mouth shut. He hadn't meant for them to know he had listened in.

"How'd you know about that?" Burt asked gently as Carole looked taken aback.

"I wasn't fully sleeping when you guys were talking," Kurt admitted.

Burt sighed. "We should have been more careful. We can't let you go back to that school Kurt, there's no way I'd put you through that again unless it was 100% safe and the nurse told me you had scars on your back that looked like you've been pushed into a locker,"

"And one where it looks like you've been pushed into a wall, it was bigger than anything I've ever seen on my teenager patients," Carole added thinking about the round fresh bruise on his shoulder blades.

"That would be the dumpster," Kurt said quietly.

Burt looked furious and was about to do something about it when Carole put a hand on his to calm him "Burt we mustn't lose our temper, let's just focus on what we have to do to keep Kurt safe," Carole eyed Kurt with love and concern of what his own mother would and it got him teary eyed, however his eyes went to his father's which was full of range, and he shrank back a bit.

"They shouldn't get away with this, the little bastards!"

"Burt! They're just kids!"

"They should know better at their age, Carole,"

"Well maybe they're in a toxic environment at home how are we supposed to know and who gives us the right to judge,"

Kurt was still pale, still covered in bruises that were healing, old and new, and still taken medication. He wasn't as sore in most areas, but his back and legs still hurt.

"Kurt what about when you get better you take a look around at that Dalton school you mentioned to me. You know the one which Blaine goes to,"

Kurt had stayed home for two weeks and could not handle it anymore, so getting out of the house did appeal to him.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah that kid who visited you at the –" Kurt rolled his eyes "I know who Blaine is dad, I just found it odd you mention him since he hasn't been coming to see me since then."

"He comments a lot on your Instagram though,"

Well that was a point.

Kurt-Hummel

**#Bored #ahhh** Help me! I can't take this anymore and I'm pretty sure soup is only for when you're sick!

(Selfie of himself pouting in bed with chicken soup)

30 likes

(Most of the new directions and Warblers liked his photo within half an hour and he got some comments as they popped up in his notifications)

**Mercedes_N1Diva commented on your photo**

㈑2 **Mercedes_N1Diva **look on the bright side Kurt, it's better than the cafeteria food!

㈑2 **Kurt-Hummel Mercedes_N1Diva **well that's a point. Carole's cooking is fantastic, even if you had soup for the last 7 days.

**BURTHUMMEL commented on your photo**

㈑2**BURTHUMMEL Kurt-Hummel **you got to eat pancakes for breakfast in bed, don't complain

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel BURTHUMMEL**I'm not complaining I'd just much rather be out of bed dad

**Blaine_Warbler commented on your photo**

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler **Hey Mr H! Kurt, homemade soup is the best cure for everything, especially your voice, and we wouldn't like you to lose that. P.S Sorry I haven't visited you again at the hospital

**BURTHUMMEL commented on your photo**

㈑2**BURTHUMMEL **HEY BLAINE

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel BURTHUMMEL **Dad your caps is on, and aren't you supposed to be in the garage?

**BURTHUMMEL commented on your photo**

㈑2**BURTHUMMEL **Kurt a guy's gotta have a break.

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **it's okay, I'm back at home resting anyway

㈑2**Blaine_Warbler Kurt-Hummel **I hope you're feeling better. I really do

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Blaine_Warbler **Thank you : )

**ChandlerDarling commented on your photo**

㈑2**ChandlerDarling Kurt-Hummel**Did you get my message Kurt?  
>Finn-Hudson commented on your photo<p>

**Finn-Hudson commented on your photo**

㈑2**Finn-Hudson Kurt-Hummel **at least you're not stuck in home economics

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel Finn-Hudson **I heard you jigged

**BURTHUMMEL commented on your photo**

㈑2**BURTHUMMEL **FINN

**Finn-Hudson commented on your photo**

㈑2**Finn-Hudson Kurt-Hummel **I didn't skip!

㈑2**Kurt-Hummel ChandlerDarling**Yes, I'm thinking I'd like to take you up on your offer, but…can I get back to you on that?

㈑2**ChandlerDarling Kurt-Hummel **have all the time in the world bae

**BURTHUMMEL commented on your photo**

㈑2**BURTHUMMEL Kurt-Hummel **Kurt who is Chandler, and what does Bae mean.

Kurt ended up going finally after he convinced Carole to drive him to Dalton on her way to the hospital one day, he'd just look around and sit down if he needed to.

Kurt was walking down the stairs when he noticed a familiar looking hairdo and blazer. Kurt was overwhelmed with the amount of boys that were in Dalton.

"Excuse me!"

The boy turned around, his eyes went wide. "Kurt?" Kurt could almost see a smile in his eyes.

Kurt nodded shyly "Yeah hey, I'm thinking about boarding…but I um, I'm just here to look around, but what's going on?"

"The Warblers are about to sing, it kind of shuts the school down for the while,"

"So wait, the glee club are cool here?" Kurt asked unsure his heart was pounding with the possibility of not only boarding with a no bullying policy school which contained so many handsome young boys, particularly the most handsome standing in front of him but also perhaps being able to apply for their popular glee club.

"Yeah! We're like rock stars. Come with me, I know a short cut," Blaine grabbed his hand without warning causing him to gape in surprise as no response came out. He just awkwardly ran with Blaine through an empty hallway, wow this hallway was longer than he would have thought was a short cut until they came to a set of massive doors.

Blaine turned to look at him, "Are you okay?" Kurt was panting from having not done that much exercise but it felt good, however his hand was not okay from being held by another boy. "I'm fine,"

"Oh and don't forget your jacket when you sign up, new kid. You'll fit right in," he smoothed down the lapel of his jacket, and then Blaine started singing… "You think I'm pretty without any make up on,"

Omg

HE'S THE LEAD?

He's the freaking lead

What is going on…oh they're dancing, wow they're good

He's…omg he's gorgeous

These boys are actually enjoying this?

What kind of saint is running this school? I should introduce myself to the owner and personally than…OMFG he literally just looked at me. I'm hyperventilating here.

I have to get my Instagram out. I can't look away though! AHHH. I'm FINE.


End file.
